


Elf on the Shelf

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Ryan & Rylie [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stood in the doorway of the playroom watching as his son colored pictures and Rylie played with her baby doll. He had a surprise in his hand, something that was going to become a DiNozzo family tradition. His big problem at the moment was how to make it so that it wasn’t too big for Ryan. 

 

“Ryan?” Tony walked into the room with a box in his hand. “Think we could talk to for a bit?”

 

“Problem?” Ryan stood up and walked over to Tony. “What’s wrong, My Tony? Lay it on me, I can take it.”

 

“Well, Christmas is coming up and with that comes a lot of fun stuff. I want to do all this stuff with you and your sister. Some of it wasn’t around when I was a kid, other stuff, my dad didn’t let me do because he was weird.”

 

“Like what?” Ryan wiggled up on a chair so he could sit and pay better attention. 

 

“Well, there is a newer thing, it wasn’t around when I was a kid, it’s called Elf on a Shelf.” Tony explained. “It’s an elf that Santa sends to watch over our family. What happens is, there is no magic in the elf until you name it. Once you name it, all the magic fills it up. Now, you can’t touch the elf, you can talk to him, but he doesn’t want to be touched. You see once he’s magic, while you sleep, he goes back to Santa and fills him in, in the morning when you wake up, he’s back, but hiding in a new spot. It’s our job to try to find him.”

 

“Like Hide and Seek?” Ryan asked softly, he was taking it all in.

 

“Exactly like that!” Tony smiled. “So, I found the elf, he’s in the middle of Gibbs’ bed waiting for his name.”

 

Running to the closet, Ryan pulled on his boots, coat, hat and mittens. Before Tony could stop him, he was out the back door, running across the yard to get his Popeye. Tony whispered a small sigh of relief that he had filled Gibbs in on the whole Elf of the Shelf idea.

 

“Hey buddy!” Gibbs opened the door as soon as Ryan rang the bell. “I saw you coming, you looked pretty serious. What’s up?”

 

“There is an elf, in the middle of your bed, that needs a name. I don’t know what to name it and if I don’t come up with a good name, it don’t get no magic!” Ryan stepped inside and started pacing. “Can you come over?”

 

“Yep!” Gibbs grabbed his keys, took Ryan’s hand. 

 

“Wait one minute!” Ryan let go. “Where do you think, you are going mister? You don’t have a coat, boots, gloves or a hat on! There are rules!”

 

“They don’t apply to me, I’m grown.” Gibbs moved to open the door.

 

“They apply to everyone!” Ryan sighed. Pulling his Popeye’s phone from his pocket, he pushed the 3 hard and let it dial his dad. “Dad, Popeye won’t put on his coat, boots, hat and gloves.”

 

“Put him on the phone,” Tony sigh. “He’s got a hard head, buddy.”

 

“You have a hard head,” Ryan handed the phone to his grandpa. “He wants to speak to you, I think you are in big trouble.”

 

“Boss,” Tony snickered. “He’s not going to come unless you dress appropriately. To be honest, you really should bundle up. You’ve been a little pale the last two times I saw you.”

 

“Was up for days,” Gibbs defended. “I’m fine and I’m putting on my coat, boots, hat and gloves.”

 

“Was that so hard?” Ryan shook his head. “Now, back to business! Have you ever seen an elf on a shelf? I don’t know what to name it! Why did it land on your bed? How did it get in there? If it doesn’t have any magic yet, how did it fly there? This is so confusing!”

 

“I have heard about this magic elf,” Gibbs picked the little boy up. “I know that he needs a good, solid name to get his magic. If I remember right, he can turn up anywhere! I mean anywhere in the house the next morning. Now, you have to show me where this elf fella is, maybe we can look at him and get an idea for a name.”

 

“I don’t know!” Ryan snuggled into Gibbs’ neck. “This is a lot of pressure. How am I going to make it so Rylie don’t touch it? If you touch it, the magic is gone!”

 

“Whoa!” Gibbs gasped. “This is bigger than I thought.” Placing Ryan on the floor of the kitchen, Gibbs closed the door and started to take off his boots. Helping Ryan out of his, they started down the hallway removing hats and gloves and they went. “Is that him?” Gibbs whispered.

 

“Yep!” Ryan stood at the end of the bed. “See what I mean about on your bed? He didn’t ‘spect your privacy!”

 

“If he’s going to report to Santa, we may have to forgive him.” Gibbs whispered. “Got any ideas on a name?”

 

“Nope!” Ryan shook his head. “How do you know if a name is magic?”

 

“I don’t know!” Ryan wiggled out of his coat, handed it to Tony and started pacing. “I don’t know anything about elves!”

 

“We could look them up,” Gibbs suggested. 

 

“Don’t!” Tony shook his head no. “Did that on Wikipedia, I almost couldn’t go through with this. Trust me, they have nothing to do with Christmas magic on there! It’s actually R rated, Boss.”

 

“Or, we could call Ducky!” Gibbs dialed his phone, put it on speaker and waited.

 

“Hello! Jethro!” Ducky’s voice was cheerful as always. “What can I do for you, my friend?”

 

“Duck, you know anything about elves?” Gibbs paused. “Ryan is here, he’s trying to come up with a name for his Elf on a Shelf fella that landed in the middle of my bed, at Tony’s.”

 

“Oh my word,” Ducky snickered. “Ryan, are you there too, my boy?”

 

“Yes, My Ducky! I have a lot of pressure on me, this is huge. I have to give him the perfect name to give him some magic. I don’t know what to pick!”

 

“Well,” Ducky was silent for a moment, “It should be an unusual name.”

 

“Like one that nobody very much?” Ryan questioned, his eyes on the elf.

 

“Yes, indeed. Has Ellen told you any stories with funny names in them that perhaps sound magical?” Ducky was smiling, he loved that his boys were including him in this game. “Anything that made you want to giggle?”

 

“I got it! Nigel!” Ryan turned to see if anything happened with the elf. “Your name is Nigel, the elf. My name is Ryan, that’s my sister, Rylie. She’s just a little kid, that’s my dad, Tony and my grandpa, Popeye.”

 

“Do you see any magic going on?” Ducky questioned softly as he pulled on his boots and coat, he had to come take part in the elf ceremony.

 

“Not yet,” Ryan called as he looked at the elf.

 

“Okay, I am on my way. We must have a proper elf naming ceremony. Right now, he’s only going to have a tiny bit of magic, maybe enough to sneeze. After the ceremony, that’s when the real fun begins.”

 

“Can I let him out of my sight, My Ducky? I never done this before, I don’t know how it works.” Ryan called into the phone.

 

“You can,” Ducky responded as he locked up. “What you want to do is go into the kitchen, get the water ready for tea and hot chocolate. I will bring the special Elf Ceremony cookies.”

 

Tony and Ryan worked on getting the ceremony drinks ready, Gibbs answered the door to let Ducky in with the cookies. Ducky kept his voice chattering while he took off his boots and coat, it was a great cover for Gibbs to hurry into the bedroom to move the elf.

 

“Okay,” Gibbs met Ducky at the kitchen entrance. “What type of cookies are elf ceremony cookies?

 

“UP!” Rylie put her arms up to Ducky. “Hi Ducky!”

 

“Shortbread,” Ducky smiled as he picked up the little girl and hugged her. “Oh how I have missed you.”

 

“We got elf! You no touch!” Rylie explained. “Magic! WOW!”

 

“I heard,” Ducky put the little girl in her booster seat. “Do you want to have magic elf cookies?” Turning to Ryan, he hugged the little boy. “We have to eat the cookies, drink the hot chocolate then go in and say the magic elf words.”

 

“Can we eat 1 cookie, get a drink, go say it then come back?” Ryan looked down the hallway. “I don’t know how long we got before he gets too tired for the magic!”

 

Ducky stood at the end of the bed looking for the elf. “Ryan? I thought the elf was in here?”

 

“He was,” Ryan hurried into the room. “Whoa! We have an elf on the loose!” Searching all over the place, Ryan sighed and sat on the floor feeling sad. “He got his little bit of magic and got lost.” Turning to look at his dad, he gasped. “There he is! Right here on the boat on grandpa’s dresser. WHOA!”

 

“We are gathered here to welcome you, Nigel, the elf, into our family. We promise to be good boys and girls, to always listen and never to touch you. We will believe in all the magic that goes with Christmas for a very long time. Nigel, I hereby bestow upon you all your magic! Give Mr. and Mrs. Claus our best wishes.”

 

“Do you want to tell Nigel what you want for Christmas?” Tony asked Ryan.

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “I can’t think of anything right now. Maybe Rylie can!”

 

“What do you want Santa to bring you?” Tony asked Rylie.

 

“Blocks, books, dolly, and pink shoes!” Rylie giggled as she spoke. “Please!”

 

“He’s going to appreciate good manners!” Ryan watched the elf, it wasn’t moving. “Do we leave him alone now?”

 

“Yes,” Ducky picked up the little girl and headed towards the kitchen closing the bedroom door as he went. “He may need some privacy for a little bit. Tomorrow, when you wake up, you will know for sure that he’s magic. He’ll be somewhere new, doing something that might make you laugh.”

 

Ryan and Rylie worked for the rest of the day helping around the house, tomorrow they were going to decorate and they were so excited. “Where do we get a tree?” Ryan questioned. “Never had one before, I seen them on TV.”

 

 

“We go to a tree lot,” Gibbs explained. “We pick a nice one, bring it home and decorate it.”

 

“In my book about the cardinal’s Christmas, they decorated the trees outside too so the birds could eat to have enough energy to go to Florida for the winter like grumpy grandpa.” Ryan giggled. “They had bird seed ornaments and strings of popcorn.”

 

“Do you want to do that?” Tony questioned. “We can, if you want.”

 

“I do!” Ryan hopped up and down. “That will be the best! We need ears of corn for squirrels. Do we have deer still around here? If we do, we’re going to have to do some more stuff.”

 

“Nope,” Tony laughed. “They moved on. Let’s check out how to do birdseed ornaments and get busy” Tony, Gibbs, Ryan, Rylie and Ducky spent the afternoon making birdseed ornaments, stringing up plain popcorn for the trees. They decorated the trees near the house so Ryan could watch from the windows. 

 

“I’m tired,” Ryan yawned. “And hungry.” 

 

Dinner was quiet, Ryan barely keeping his eyes open to eat. Tony made his way into the bathroom to get the bath water ready for his little boy while Gibbs got him undressed. Ryan slept through his bath, Tony’s heart so full of love as he washed, dried and dressed his little boy. 

 

“Rylie’s next,” Tony whispered as he carried Ryan into bed. “I need to clean the tub and run fresh water.”

 

“I’ll get her,” Gibbs pointed to where the little girl was spinning in circles. “I think we’ll play for a bit.”

 

“How is she still going?” Tony laughed. “She was busy today too!”

 

“Don’t know, wish I could bottle that.” Grandpa Gibbs snorted.

 

Rylie fell asleep right after her bath, snuggling with Gibbs in the recliner in the play room. “You know, she would sleep all night there if you let her.”

 

“I just may,” Gibbs smiled. “I love this, I loved the whole day. Never made bird seed ornaments before, that was a great idea he had. You are going to have your hands full with him. You are lucky that right now, he’s a bit timid. Look out when he feels totally confident.”

 

 

“You look beat,” Tony took Rylie and put her to bed. “I locked up your house while you were giving her a bath. You are here tonight, I want you here when he goes looking for the elf in the morning. Plus, you still look pale to me, I want you to be nearby if you need something.”

 

 

Tony buzzed around the house getting things ready for Ryan’s big morning. He knew that the first meeting with Nigel would have to be one that put the little boy at ease. With the elf set up, Tony turned out the light, headed to check on the children then Gibbs. Morning would bring new adventures, ones that Tony was extremely excited to greet.

 

Ryan woke up, stretched and wiggled under the covers for a couple more minutes of sleep. The sound of birds outside his bedroom window caught his attention. Jumping up, he ran to the window to see the birds eating off the ornaments on the tree.

 

“Daddy!” Ryan went running out of the bedroom. “Come look!” Grabbing his father’s hand, Ryan pulled Tony into the bedroom so he could watch the birds. “See! They like it!”

 

“That is so cool!” Tony picked up his son, carried him down the hallway to check on Rylie then Gibbs. “Go wash your face and get the sleepies off. We need to find that elf!”

 

Ryan hurried to the bathroom to wash his face. “Um! Dad! You better come quick, I found the elf!”

 

“Oh boy!” Tony snickered from the bathroom doorway. 

 

“Daddy,” Ryan slid behind Tony. “He is … with my toothbrush.” (Scratching his butt)

 

“I see,” Tony ushered his little boy towards the door. “You better use my bathroom, he may need some privacy. I have new toothbrush in the cupboard.”


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Ryan hurried back to the bathroom, finding that Nigel was still butt scratching with his toothbrush, he sighed before turning to walk away. Making his way into his Popeye’s bedroom, he wiggled up on the bed, fluffed the pillows and tried to make the big bed all by himself. 

 

“What’s up little man?” Gibbs walked into the bedroom to get dressed, smiling when he saw Ryan trying to help him out. “Need some help?”

 

“I could use a hand,” Ryan hopped down. “I’m too short to do a big bed like this alone, but I wanted to surprise you!”

 

“You did that!” Gibbs smiled. “Why is that elf dude scratching his butt with a toothbrush?” Gibbs questioned. “I peeked in there after you dad told me, I can’t believe he’s still scratching! How can you have a conversation with him if he’s doing that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Ryan shook his head. “Do we still do normal stuff or do I have to keep checking on Nigel?”

 

“Sure do,” Gibbs tossed a pillow at Ryan, knocking the little boy over when he caught it. “I’m sorry, buddy.” Hurrying to pick up his grandson, he was met with an armful of laughing boy.

 

“That was the best!” Ryan gasped.

 

“Guys!” Tony hurried into the bedroom. “We have a big snow storm coming in, we need to get to the store.”

 

“Did you get the wood bins filled this week?” Gibbs looked towards the porch as he pulled on his boots.

 

“I did,” Tony nodded. “You want to stay with us?”

 

“Yes,” Gibbs turned in time to see Rylie toddling into the room, the hood from her coat over her eyes making her run into things. “Let’s go to the store, I will run home and lock everything up, clear my water lines in case we lose power. I’ll grab the fire place cooking grills, extra blankets and clothes.”

 

“Think Nigel will still be scratching when we get back?” Ryan sighed. Hurrying down the hallway, the little boy closed and covered his eyes before walking into the bathroom. “Nigel, I know you are a secret spy for Santa and everything, but I think you should probably stop scratching. I don’t mean no bad stuff, but please do no use my stuff like that again. I never had a toothbrush until I got My Tony, I got that when I got my teeth fixed. If I don’t have that, I might get bad teeth again. Do not touch my underwear! We should have some rules, Nigel. I never had underwear ‘efore either!”

 

“He seems to be listening,” Tony said softly. “Can you do me a favor? Would you go find our going out bag, I think we should take some juice or something for Gibbs. He doesn’t seem like he’s feeling good.”

 

“He’ll never admit that,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “We put the bag in the closet in the kitchen, I’ll get it.” Ryan hurried off to get the bag. “Okay, water, juice, my snack, Rylie’s snack, more juice, more water. Good thing my dad is strong, this is heavy.”

 

The store was practically empty, Gibbs looking around finding it rather odd. “Tony? What’s going on here? Why is it so empty?”

 

“Closer to the holidays,” Tony whispered. “This store has special quiet hours for parents with autistic children or children with severe anxiety issues like our little fella.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Gibbs praised. “You need help with the food?”

 

“Not really,” Tony shook his head. “Where are you headed?”

 

“Camping supplies,” Gibbs explained. “I figured we could use some lanterns and things in case this snow storm knocks out the power. Even if they don’t, we can still use it for camping next seasons.”

 

“Grab some camping mats,” Tony sighed. “Consult with Ryan before picking a book, he has his whole library memorized, Grandpa. Yes, I know you are heading to camping gear because it’s right by books and toys.”

 

“I just realized,” Gibbs lifted Ryan and put him in the cart with Rylie. “I’m a grandfather, I don’t need an excuse.” Walking away with the children, Gibbs smiled with pure joy.

 

“Popeye?” Ryan looked around. “Where are we going?”

 

“To pick a book, get some camping mats and lanterns. We are going to have such a good time.” The toys were full of discovery, all the Christmas toys were out now and Rylie was overjoyed to see all the new things. Ryan was overwhelmed, he took in all the things that looked like they would provide new adventures. “What do you think?”

 

“I think,” Ryan looked around. “This is amazing, I never seen so much before. Oh My Gummy Worms! They have Snoopy! Popeye! Do you know about Snoopy? He is my favorite, I didn’t know that he was more than a cartoon!”

 

“Minnie Mouse!” Rylie gasped. “Grandpa! Minnie Mouse!”

 

“One Snoopy, One Minnie Mouse!” Gibbs handed the plush toys to the children. Ryan sat down, his arms clutching to Snoopy. “Want a couple snoopy books? Maybe one or two on Mickey and Minnie?”

 

“Yes!” Ryan wiped at his eyes. “This Snoopy is my dream come true, My Popeye.” 

 

Tony was still shopping when Gibbs found him. Together, they finished getting everything they needed to be snowed in for two weeks or more. “I’m over thinking this.” Tony laughed. “I better stock up on fever reducer and things just in case. Walking towards the pharmacy aisles, Tony hurried up and down the rows getting medication for the kids, himself and Gibbs just in case. Palmer had taught him a few tricks on how to treat ailments with medicine you could find on a drugstore shelf. While it meant one thing on the shelf, the main ingredient could treat a variety of other things.

 

With everything put away, Tony handed Gibbs the keys to his minivan. “Might be easier to load, don’t take too long, it’s starting to come down out there.”

 

Taking Snoopy to the bathroom, Ryan was relieved to see that Nigel was finally sitting down. “Nigel, this is Snoopy. He’s off limits too! I didn’t know he was more than a cartoon in the funny paper, he’s here now and I love him. I never knew about your before, I didn’t know about a lot of things before.” Ryan sat down on the bathroom floor holding tight to Snoopy. “I never knew about veggie tables, seed and gardens. I never been camping before. I didn’t even know what grass was! You see, Nigel, I have learned a lot since I got my dad and grandpa.” Standing up, Ryan walked up to the counter. “What I want for Christmas is to never have to go away from them, ever! I want them to be forever! I know we got adopsted and stuff, but that doesn’t mean he will keep us forever.”

 

“Ryan!” Rylie went running with her Minnie Mouse dragging behind her. “Come on! Cookies and milk time.”

 

Gibbs was back before the snow got too heavy that you couldn’t see. He played with the children, read them a story and built a house out of blocks before tucking them into bed.

 

“Gibbs,” Tony called softly as he walked into the family room. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what is going on with you? You’re pale, warm and your appetite isn’t that good.”

 

“Long case,” Gibbs explained. “Took a beating during it.”

 

“You got hurt,” Tony sighed. “Why are you picking up the kids and hauling them around if you are hurting. I know that you love the kids, but your health and well-being are important. Here’s your pain medication from the last time and the muscle relaxers. Yes, I called McGee before I came in her so I already knew. Take the pills and then go to bed. Boss, you were back to work two days before you got hurt. I really want you to consider retiring. You have the time in, I have the money to take care of the yard upgrades and the fence. I could use your help with the kids. Most of all, I want you to be safe. We love you, Boss.”

 

With Gibbs tucked in, Tony started working on the next of the adventures of Nigel. “Listen, Elf.” Tony whispered. “We have our hands full, I know you are looking after them, I appreciate your help. Take care of my little boy, he means so much to me.”

 

With everything all set, Tony headed into bed. The night was restless, Tony up and down checking on Gibbs and the kids. By morning, he was exhausted. With an easy day, ahead of them, Tony eased out of bed. He had made it as far as the kitchen when he could hear Ryan’s voice.

 

“Nigel,” Ryan sighed. “You can’t be doing that! That’s what My Popeye likes on his toast. What’s he supposed to do now?” There was silence, Tony moving into the doorway to see what his son was doing. Wiping at his tears, Ryan took a deep breath. “I have to tell him that you ruined his breakfast. That’s his treat when stays here, Nigel. I wish I could tell Santa that you are not a nice elf!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony moved into the kitchen. “Oh boy.” (Nigel was head first in the Nutella bottle) my original posting on my old site had pictures

 

“Yeah,” Ryan put his arms up so Tony would pick him up. “How many more days does Nigel have to stick around? I don’t think my little heart can take it.”

 

“Two more weeks,” Tony whispered. “What if we write a note to Santa, see if he can have a talk with him?”

 

“When will he get it? We have an emergency situation now, My Tony! Do you see what he did? He broke one of the big Popeye Rules! Nobody messes with his coffee and THAT stuff!”

 

Ryan’s reaction was exactly what Tony expected from his very protective son. “I’ll tell you what, I got a new jar yesterday. We could leave him a wash cloth and destroy the evidence.”

 

“What’s the use?” Ryan sighed. “My Popeye is the best damn agent that has ever been at NCIS, besides you, daddy. One look at Nigel, he’s going to know what happened!”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony looked worried. 

 

“Dad!” Ryan wiggled down. “We’ve got a real situation here! That’s not Nigel!”

 

“What do you mean?” Tony looked at the elf. “Oh my! You’re right!”


	3. Chapter 3

“It was bad enough that we had one elf,” Ryan growled at the intruder elf. “Now we have two?”

 

“Or did this one, kidnap Nigel?” Tony looked around.

 

“How does it have magic if we didn’t name it?” Ryan questioned before turning around to run for his room. The little boy was quick, slipping into the pantry when he returned. Tony was trying to work on a quick theory, Ryan was a bit too upset about the new elf being in the Nutella jar.

 

“Listen up,” Ryan stepped out into the kitchen. “I don’t know who you are elf, but nobody messes with my Popeye’s toast stuff!” Tony stood in shock as his normally loving son fired off a series of rounds from his marshmallow gun knocking the imposter elf away from the Nutella jar into the kitchen sink.

 

“Dude,” Tony gasped. “That was some great shooting. Where’d you get those marshmallows? The ones I bought yesterday are colors.”

 

“These are the ones we left opened so they’d get hard. My grandpa says I have a better chance of knocking the cups off his boat if they are hard.” Ryan handed over the gun. “I’m not too crazy about firearms, dad. You better put that up for me at least until I am nine.”

 

“Where are you going?” Tony questioned as Ryan started down the hallway. “What do we do with that elf?”

 

“She’s not mine,” Ryan put his hands up. “I have to find Nigel, I don’t like the guy, but that doesn’t mean I want him to be lost or hurt.”

 

“There he is!” Ryan sighed. “Of all the places for him to be!”

 

(Using a toilet paper empty roll as a swing and using the doorway as his swing set)

 

 

“Maybe he is on his way to see that other elf, so he can deal with her!” Tony suggested. “Let’s check on your sister then Gibbs.”

 

“Is he still pretending that he is fine?” Ryan questioned as he studied the elf. “That looks like fun, My Tony!”

 

“It really does,” Tony laughed. I don’t think it will work for us, big guys. We’ll have to wait until there is no more snow to go to the park and swing.”

 

“He’s still sleeping,” Ryan whispered. “He looks hot.”

 

“He does,” Tony gently placed a hand on Jethro’s forehead. “I’m going to go get him some juice, you think you could stay up there with him until I get back. I think he’s going to be a bad patient.”

 

“Hey handsome,” Gibbs yawned. “Whatcha doing in here?”

 

“Saving you from my dad,” Ryan shrugged. “He knows you don’t feel good, he went to get juice. You are never going to believe what just happened! Do you need to hit the head? I can tell you in a minute! You better get in there before Nigel’s swings so hard it lands him in there.”

 

“Swings?” Gibbs snorted. “I’ll be back.”

 

Ryan slid off the bed, ran to his room, got his dad’s sick kit and hurried back. He was back on the bed before Gibbs even made it out of the bathroom. “Popeye?” Ryan called as he stood on the bed to look out the window. Does that swing on your tree work?”

 

“It does,” Gibbs called out. “Just made it the other day and got it up. Didn’t know this storm was coming or I’d have waited.”

 

“Cool!” Ryan was getting excited. “How much snow will there be? Will it be taller than me?”

 

“We won’t know until it gets here. You ever played in the snow before?” Gibbs questioned as he walked out and sat on the bed, hugging Ryan to him as he did. “You are snuggly!”

 

“I know!” Ryan giggled. “I’ve got a good snuggle record! You can ask Ducky, he’s always stopping by for a real quick snuggle after a bad day. He doesn’t even let daddy fix him a spot of tea, he sits in the rocker, Rylie and I snuggle and then he goes. Popeye? How much is a spot? That doesn’t seem like much tea for a man like My Ducky.”

 

“You sure ask a lot of questions,” Gibbs laughed. “Does all this whirl around in there all day?”

 

“No,” Ryan wiggled away to open the sick kit. “When it comes into my brain, it comes out my mouth. It just happens that way. You should stay still, I can puncture your ear drum with this thing if you move.” Sticking the thermometer in Jethro’s ear, Ryan waited for the beeps just like his dad does. “99.8, you’re going to live, but you’re going to get back under the covers!”

 

“Do you know what it is supposed to say?” Gibbs questioned softly.

 

“98.6, that is what makes my dad happy! You are 1.2 degrees higher, that requires juice, pills and a nap.” Ryan watched his dad give Gibbs some toast with his juice and pills. “Popeye, you are not going to believe this! There is a spy elf in this house. It’s a girl one too! It has a skirt and brown eyes! You aren’t going to be happy, it was in your Nut-tella bottle. I shot that sucker with my marshmallow gun! Got her out of there and face down in the sink. I don’t know where she belongs, but she’s got magic, a bad attitude and she doesn’t live here.”

 

“Hi Ganpa!” Rylie wiggled up on the bed. “You better?”

 

“Getting there,” Gibbs winked. “How’d you know I wasn’t okay?”

 

“Because,” Rylie paused for a minute. “You’re not cuddling like afore!”

 

“Busted!” Tony whispered. “You should know better than to try to fool a DiNozzo.”

 

“I’m a Nozzo!” Rylie stood tall. “Rylie Nozzo! Nobody ever going to take me away!”

 

“That’s right!” Tony smiled. “You and your brother belong to me forever and ever and ever! I pinky swear!”

 

“Thanks Santa!” Ryan smiled. “This elf really does work. I have to go talk to Nigel, we have to figure out what to do with the bad elf!”

 

(Nigel is in time out in the kitchen)

 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan gasped. “Nice work, Nigel! I hope you learn your lesson, bad elf.” Walking to the window, Ryan looked to see how much snow was outside. “It’s getting big! Nigel, do you see this?”

 

 

(Ryan sees him making snow angels out of the flour that Tony uses for cooking by spreading it on the kitchen counter)

 

“Nigel!” Ryan gasped. “What did you do?”

 

“Funny!” Rylie clapped. “Snow, Ryan!”

 

“No, that’s flour. Outside is snow. Did you see all the snow? Maybe we can go play in a little while!” Ryan was looking from the snow to Nigel. “I sure hope Santa knows what he’s doing with this guy!”

 

“Why is there flour all over the counter?” Tony scolded. “Oh! Nigel, you made a real mess!”

 

“Just ignore it,” Ryan sighed. “Let’s eat breakfast, get dressed. Maybe he will clean it up. I don’t know what to do about this guy, My Tony. He’s okay one minute, the next minute he’s being bad. I think that was supposed to be funny, he doesn’t know that you hate a mess.”

 

“Come on,” Tony pointed to the table. “Once breakfast is over, we can go play in the snow for a while. That way, Gibbs can sleep because we’ll be quiet.”

 

Ryan and Rylie ate everything on their plates. Tony hurried through his breakfast so he could get out the snow suits that he bought the kids. Rylie went potty, got her snow suit on and was waiting by the door by the time Ryan came along suited up with his sand shovel and bucket in his hand. 

 

The kids played hard, Tony getting covered in snow as a result. They made a snowman family, snow angels were fun, the kids admiring their work when they were done. Tony had moved the snow away from the door of the playhouse, Rylie wanted to play inside for a bit.

 

“That swing has my name on it!” Ryan whispered into thin air. Looking around, he made sure that he was going to be visible. The snow was piling up, Ryan’s efforts to get across the yard quickly not working out that great. By the time he got the swing, Tony had poked his head out to look for him.

 

“What’s he doing?” Tony questioned Rylie. “Oh boy! We better go help your brother, he’s going to get stuck.” Picking Rylie up, Tony trudged across the yard to his little boy. “Get on, I will push.’

 

“Not too high!” Ryan giggled. “I want to have fun, not break my neck.”

 

Pushing gently, Tony laughed when Ryan launched himself off the swing into a snow drift. The little boy emerged, covered in white laughing hysterically. “That was so much fun!”

 

“How long have you been planning this?” Tony questioned as he helped Ryan back up with Rylie next to him. “Don’t pull her off too hard.”

 

“As soon as I saw it from My Popeye’s window.” Ryan giggled. Rylie wasn’t sure what to think at first when she landed, Tony waiting for the tears which didn’t come. 

 

Laughing at the landing, Rylie hopped up and sat on her brother so he couldn’t move. “That’s fun!”

 

“Can we go on a sled now?” Ryan asked softly. “No hills, I need My Popeye for the hills.”

 

Tony got the sled out of the garage, the children climbing on and allowing the dad to pull them all over. “You guys are so much fun, I love you so much.”

 

“Love you!” Rylie giggled as she let go and fell off the sled in a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh boy,” Tony picked her up and put her back. “You are going to be a daredevil!”

 

“We have never played in the snow before,” Ryan told Tony. “We didn’t have coats to wear and father wouldn’t let us get dirty like that. This is the first time we did this, we’ve been missing a lot of stuff our whole life!”

 

“Me too!” Tony pulled the kids towards the garage. “Let’s go get some hot cocoa, we’ll come back out again, I promise. Maybe Gibbs will feel better and can come out too.”

 

“He’s going to love the swing!” Ryan smiled. “He made that and just put it up. I probably should have waited for him, but it was calling my name!”

 

“I saw you on the swing,” Gibbs smiled as he met his family at the door. Pulling off hands, mittens and boots, the grandfather of two started getting the kids unwrapped so they could get dried off. “Tony, go put on dry clothes, you are soak. I’ve got these guys.”

 

Disappearing, Tony came back a while later with dry clothes on and his hair blown dry. “That is much better.”

 

“I’m going to go try to find Nigel, he’s gone and so is bad elf!” Ryan hurried down the hallway. “Daddy! I need my marshmallow gun.”

 

“Bad elf back?” Tony questioned softly.

 

“No! Worse! Nigel he… well, you have to see this! I can’t believe he’d do this to me! I really can’t! Just when I was starting to like the guy!”

 

 

(Nigel was using Ryan's undies as a hammock hanging them on the door knob where he could see)


	4. Chapter 4

“Ryan?” Gibbs called out to his grandson as he walked towards the boy’s closet. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m putting my underwear in my library bag,” Ryan huffed as he stuffed his beloved treasures into the bag. “I told Nigel to keep away from my underwear and he didn’t listen.”

 

“Can you fit them all in there? I could lend you my duffle bag.” Gibbs was trying to help the little boy out. “Want it?”

 

“I got this,” Ryan zipped the bag, hoisted it to his back. “Now I need to put Snoopy, my build a bears, my toothbrush and my favorite books inside my sleeping bag.” Stuffing everything into the zipped blanket, Ryan looked around. “I’m going to miss this place.”

 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked his son, he was worried that he had pushed the little boy too far.

 

“I’m going to go live at Popeye’s house,” Ryan explained as he pulled on his boots. “That place don’t have no elf.”

 

“Buddy, my house doesn’t have any food either. I have it all here. You won’t be able to stop the wobbly feeling. Let’s go have a talk with Nigel.” Gibbs took Ryan’s hand.

 

“Give him the Gibbs’ stare!” Ryan whispered. “He’ll wet his pants!” Going on the hunt for Nigel, Ryan stopped and stared in amazement. “Whoa! How’d that happen?”

 

(Nigel has been painter's taped to the wall)

 

“Here’s a note!” Tony snatched it off the counter.

 

“Dear Ryan, I am sorry about the Nu-tella, tell your Popeye that I put a new jar on his pillow. Nigel is in his own time out now, you have a whole day that is free from Nigel worries. Your underwear, books and Snoopy are safe. I will be letting Santa know what he did. Love, Ninny Muggins.” Ryan read out loud. “Wow! You got in big trouble, Nigel. I told you to leave my underwears alone!”

 

“Well,” Tony picked up Rylie and handed her to Gibbs. Picking up his son, Tony took him closer to Nigel. “He looks pretty secure! What do you want to do now?”

 

“Well, I think we should think about eating some lunch soon,” Ryan giggled. “I played hard and I’m starving!”

 

“You got it, dude!” Tony laughed. “Let’s go cook.”

 

“Popeye?” Ryan looked at his grandfather. “Why won’t you let us know when you don’t feel good? We won’t love you no less! I love taking care of you!”

 

“You do?” Gibbs looked stunned at the little boy. “Do you, Miss Rylie?”

 

“I love you!” Rylie hugged her buddy. “All my heart!”

 

“I love you too!” Gibbs hugged the little girl. “Now, I was wondering what you think about piling into your dad’s bed with me and watching a movie?”

 

“Pets!” Riley wiggled.

 

“Grandpa! You have to see that movie! The Secret Life of Pets, it’s hilarious! You aren’t going to believe what pets do when you aren’t at home!”

 

“I can’t wait to watch it with you,” Gibbs pulled his grandson up on his lap. “You think that you dad will get that food done soon? I could eat a horse.”

 

“Ewww!” Ryan shook his head. “We don’t eat horses, grandpa!”

 

Lunch was full of giggles and laughter. Ryan was much more relaxed with Nigel a bit tied up at the time. “Do we need snacks?”

 

“No,” Ryan looked at his best friend. “I think we should watch a Snoopy Cartoon and after our nap, we could camp out in the play room and watch the Pets. Popeye is pretty tired, I am too.”

 

“Got it,” Tony hoisted Gibbs to his feet, his arms reaching out to steady his friend. “Go get in my bed, we’ll watch a cartoon.”

 

Ryan pulled his grandpa down the hallway, pulled the covers back and pushed him in. Pushing Rylie into the middle, Ryan giggled as he ran around the other side of the bed to get in. “Daddy, you get by Rylie. We’re making sure Popeye doesn’t ‘scape!”

 

Gibbs slept deeply, his grandchildren snuggled around him, Tony holding his hand. “Daddy,” Ryan whispered. “I need to pee, but I’m stuck under My Popeye.”

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony eased out of bed, ran around to the other side. Easing Ryan out from under Gibbs arm, the dad in Tony kicked in and ran his son to the bathroom. “That was great work!”

 

“I just pretended I was a stick,” Ryan explained. “Figured it’s easier to get a stick out of there than a kid like me and it worked!” Washing his hands, Ryan fluffed his hair in the mirror before heading down the hallway. “I’m getting some juice and checking on Nigel.”

 

Walking into the kitchen, Ryan was upset to find Nigel gone. “Where’d you go? If the Navy had been watching you, you wouldn’t have gotten by them!” Looking around, the little boy started down the hallway. “This elf is one slippery character.”

 

“Dad, I can’t find Nigel, he’s missing.” Ryan said softly as he walked up to Tony’s desk. “Rylie can watch grandpa for a minute! I need back up! He may try to steal the underwear right off my bum!” Hoisting his backpack onto his back, Ryan grabbed his sleeping bag full of his treasures. “Let’s go!”

 

Tony went room to room with this son before going back to check the kitchen. “Dude, look over there.”

 

“This could be big trouble.” Heading for the door, Ryan looked at how high the snow was getting. “Think I could get my wagon through the snow? I am going to need supplies to live in Popeye’s house.”

 

(Nigel stuck a straw in a Kcup and kicked back to have his coffee)

 

“I don’t think so sweetheart,” Tony picked up his son, backpack and sleeping bag too. “It’s going to be really cold there, I think you best stay here with us.”

 

“What’s he refueling for?” Ryan whispered in his dad’s ear.

 

“Well, he does have to go report in with Santa,” Tony explained. “We know that Santa is going to have to have a big talk with him.”

 

“If he gets grounded,” Ryan leaned in again. “Does that mean no more elf?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugged. “Santa may tell him that he has to be nice and he’s watching him.”

 

“I don’t think Nigel has it in him, My Tony. Every single time I think we are becoming friends, he does something stupid to ruin it.” Ryan put his head on his dad’s shoulder. “I really wanted to like him, I just don’t think it’s going to work out.”

 

“Well,” Tony looked at Nigel. “Let’s let him refuel. We’ll play a few games then it will be dinner time. After that, it’s baths, 1 movie then bed. Maybe after he has had some time to think about things he’ll learn he can’t treat his friends that way.”

 

“If you say so,” Ryan mumbled. “I want some juice, please.”

 

“Want to facetime with Grace?” Tony suggested as he handed his son some juice from the fridge. “I bet she’s snowed in and missing you.”

 

Tapping the screen, Tony’s smile turned to concern when Grace answered all bundled up. “Hey Beautiful, bundled up lady,” Tony sighed. “Ryan was missing you. Is everything okay?”

 

“Our heat went out,” Grace explained. “Heating company cannot get here for four days, we’re bundling up to stay warm.”

 

“Buddy, you talk to Grace for a moment, I will be right back.” Hurrying down the hallway, Tony straightened up the spare bedroom, put fresh linens in the bathroom and went to check on Gibbs. “Hey, Grace doesn’t have any heat.”

 

“Can we get them here safely?” Gibbs sat up and looked out the window. “There’s a lot of snow, Tony.”

 

“My Grace,” Ryan started crying. “You have to come stay at our house, it’s too cold for you there. Please, My Grace! You should bring your husband and your fish. I don’t want you to freeze to death! That happened to a lady in the apartment building, she was frozen stiff.”

 

“He’s right,” Tony stepped behind his son. “Go pack, I am going to come get you both. It’s not that far and I will bring the four-wheel drive. Gibbs is here, he can stay with the kids.”

 

“I want to go,” Ryan looked at his dad. “Please.”

 

“Let Grace go pack,” Tony took Ryan’s hand. “I need you to do a few very important things for me while I go get them. I want you to get more chicken out of the freezer. Go into the room that they will be staying in, I want you to pull the puffy blanket half way down.”

 

“I will call My Grace and tell her to bring play clothes, warm ones.” Ryan tapped the phone. “Hi My Grace! You and your husband should bring play clothes! We can build more snowmen when the snow stops again!”

 

“I’m all over that!” Grace smiled. “My husband is going to love you. Here he is, you want to say hi?”

 

“Hi Mr. Confa something,” Ryan waved.

 

“You can call me Greg,” there was a genuine love that was radiating aleady.

 

“Greg, do you know anything about The Elf on the Shelf? I have one and he’s one bad dude, I may need back up with him. You won’t believe what he did! He stole my underwear and was hanging out in them on the door knob! Can you believe it?” Ryan was so animated.

 

“I know all about this fella,” Greg winked. “Don’t you worry, I will show him just who is boss around there.”

 

“Text me when you get there,” Gibbs hugged Tony. “Please, be careful. You come home to us, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Tony nodded. “Watch over my kids, Boss. You three are all I have in this world, so you stick together.”

 

“I’ve got this!” Ryan shouted from the closet. “Dad, I got you a hat with fuzzy ears, another scarf and you better put on these boots, they are your best ones to keep your feet from freezing.”

 

“You are good at taking care of us,” Gibbs praised. “You’re a great kid.”

 

“Listen to me,” Tony stooped down to the kids before he started bundling up. “I love you both very much! I want you to go get the hot cocoa mugs ready too. Blankets would be a good idea, I have no idea how long they’ve been in the cold. Okay, I have to go, I will be back. You listen to your grandpa.”

 

“Love you!” The kids called out in unison. 

 

Hurrying to the vehicle, Tony didn’t waste time getting in, the weather was absolutely brutal. “It’s a mile and a half,” Tony reminded himself. “We’ve got this, slow and steady.”

 

“Your dad texted, he’s in helping Grace and Greg get packed. He’s going to text when they leave so we can start the water for the hot cocoa.” Gibbs made his way into the bathroom before he had to start getting ready for the arrival of their friends. “Ryan? Did you know Nigel is on the loose again?”

“What did he do now?” Ryan ran into the bathroom. “Oh no!” Nigel had opened the brand new box of band-aids and stuck them all over himself!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Popeye,” Grace hugged her friend. “This guy has some fantastic driving skills, we slid almost all the way back here. It’s sleeting, I can’t thank you both enough for this.”

 

“My Grace!” Ryan crashed into his friend to give her a hug. “Are you frozen stiff? Come with me! Where’s Greg?”

 

“He’s helping your dad bring in all our things,” Grace nodded to where she had put her fish bowl. “Where should we put him?”

 

“Under lock and key!” Ryan said quickly. “Nigel might eat him!”

 

“Oh my word!” Grace gasped. “That elf is really giving you fits isn’t he? I heard you tell about the underwear. Dude, that was so not cool. What’s with the backpack?”

 

“Only way to keep my underwear safe is if I carry them with me!” Ryan sighed. “You want to see what he’s up to right now? Just a few minutes ago, he had wasted Band-Aids. At least he kept his mitts off my Superman ones and Riley’s Hello Kitty. Do you think that you could shrink his head and get all those bad deeds out of there?”

 

“I could try,” Grace snorted. “Did Popeye give him the look yet?”

 

“He was going to,” Ryan shrugged. “It hasn’t happened yet, we got worried about you. Oh No! Don’t look! He might need some privacy. Oh my Gummie Worms! He poops peppermint!”

“Oh my stars!” Grace laughed. “He really is pooping peppermint! I didn’t know elves were so cool!”

 

“Cool?” Ryan looked at Grace like she was nuts. “He’s not cool! He’s a criminal! HE STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!”

 

“I forgot,” Grace stepped backwards in retreat. “You’re right, there is nothing cool about being an underwear thief. We’ll get Greg to have a little talk with him.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony called for the little boy. “Could you do me a favor? I need you to find those socks with the Christmas ornaments on them that we accidentally bought two pairs of please.”

 

“Okay!” Ryan ran for his room.

 

“You two do not have to get involved in any of the stuff with the kids,” Tony whispered to Grace and Greg. “I want them to have a different childhood than I did as a kid. I want them to be kids, they didn’t have any of this before. Elf of the shelf is something I started, it’s been interesting.”

 

“I would love to help with that,” Greg whispered. “I have some ideas; Grace does too. When we heard you were doing that, we looked it up and got some things we’d like to add to it if we may.”

 

“Feel free,” Tony smiled. “Right now, he’s in the bathroom.”

 

“Pooping peppermint,” Grace whispered. “Ryan’s not amused.”

 

“I’ve got this!” Greg looked around the corner to find the bathroom. “Keep him occupied, I’m going to get him to tolerate Nigel.”

 

“Thank you so much for coming to get us,” Grace snuggled into Tony’s side. “I can’t believe you brought all our Christmas presents, Tony.”

 

“You are still going to be here,” Tony hugged his friend. “Wasn’t fair to have you here and not have your gifts. I don’t want you just watching us, that’s a buzz kill.”

 

“Here they are!” Ryan took Grace’s hand. “Come with me, My Grace! I think these will fit you. You have tiny feet and they stretch.”

 

“Started a fire,” Gibbs pointed to the living room. “You got a lot of wood in that storage room, Tony.”

 

“Clyde and his son stacked it full,” Tony shrugged. “I was told to take care of the precious ones while they got it done. Boss, I don’t think they charged me enough for what they brought. They let Ryan help. He stood at the side and handed them small pieces that they put in the starter wood box. They praised him for being a quick study. Clyde told him that you’d be so proud of his wood knowledge. I swear the kid levitated the whole day.”

 

“You said that you wanted to start more traditions with the kids,” Grace questioned. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Tony?” Greg came down the hallway. “Did you decorate those bushes?”

 

“Ryan, tell Greg about your idea.” Tony called to his son.

 

“Wait a second, please.” Ryan was on the floor by Grace’s feet pulling his socks on. “I have to have concentration for a moment.”

 

“Has to have concentration,” Greg snickered. “I see why you love them. I think I may be a bit jealous of your Saturday play dates.”

 

“You can come too,” Ryan said as he stood up and took Greg’s hand. “See those bushes there? We made birdseed ornaments and popcorn strings to feed the birds.”

 

“That is a great idea! Where’d you think of that?” Greg picked up the little boy so he could see better. 

 

“One of my books from the library,” Ryan explained. “You ever been in that place? It’s total magic! You can get books about anything and everything! I could live there if they had food.”

 

“I love the library,” Greg carried Ryan to one of his bags that was still on the living room floor. “This is my library book.”

 

“Whoa!” Ryan opened the back to see the date stamped. “You just went! That’s cool! My Grace, this guy is a keeper!”

 

“He didn’t hide from him,” Gibbs whispered. “That’s pretty big.”

 

“Hi!” Riley came out of the play room to wave at Greg. “Grace!” Running to where her friend was warming up, Rylie hoisted herself up on the sofa. “I missed you! Played out in the snow. Ryan pulled me and boom! I laughed.”

 

“She’s missing words,” Ryan laughed. “We played in the snow. My Popeye put a swing up and we got on it and fell in the snow. Dad thought she was going to cry, but she cracked up. Then we got on the sled and she kept falling off on purpose.”

 

“Daredevil!” Rylie wiggled. “You’re cold!”

 

“I am,” Grace smiled, her teeth chattering. “I’m getting better.”

 

Wiggling down, Ryan emptied his sleeping back contents onto the floor, unzipped it and covered Grace with it. “There, that will warm you up.”

 

“What you just did was a very brave thing,” Gibbs praised. “I am so proud of you!”

 

Tears filled Ryan’s eyes. “Really?”

 

“I sure am,” hugging the little boy, Gibbs pulled him onto the floor and started to tickle him. 

 

“Careful Grandpa,” Tony cautioned. “Bruised ribs, remember?”

 

“This doesn’t hurt,” Gibbs smiled at his grandson. “In fact, I’m feeling much better thanks to whatever it is you keep slipping me.” Gibbs smiled at the look of shock on Tony’s face. “Yes, I do realize you are drugging me. Thank you.”

 

“Okay, let’s help Grace and Greg get settled in,” Tony said to the gang. “We need to go get a Christmas tree too. Mr. Hobson from across the street wants us to check out the trees behind his house. He stopped us when we were pulling in.”

 

“That’s great,” Gibbs hoisted himself off the floor. “Let’s get these two settled in and go get a tree!”

 

“Yay!” Ryan started dancing. “Rylie! We’re getting a Christmas Tree! Silly Dance!” Dancing in circles around the living room, the children were full of giggles. “This is going to be so great! Where’s it going to go?”

 

“I was thinking we’d put it in the play room,” Tony explained. “That’s where you spend most of your time. We have a fake one that we are going to put in the living room front window for people to see.”

 

“Dad! Your facetime on your phone is buzzing,” Ryan pointed to where the phone was plugged in on the table. “OH! It’s Grumpy Grandpa!” Tapping the screen, Ryan smiled big. “Hi Grandpa Anthony! How’s Florida? Did you go to the beach? Meet a woman yet?”

 

“Well hello there, Ryan. It’s nice and warm. I did go to the beach, but I didn’t meet a woman yet. I’ve been pretty busy doing other things. I heard you got a lot of snow up there.” Senior was engaging his grandson like a grandfather normally would shocking everyone.

 

“It did! Do you want to see it?” Ryan unplugged the phone and started to the window. Turning the phone around, Ryan put the phone on the window. “Can you see it?”

 

“Wow, that is a lot of snow. What are those birds doing?” Senior asked.

 

“We made birdseed ornaments and decorated the trees!” Ryan was excited to tell his grandpa about this adventures. “Do you want to see our snowman?” Walking to the kitchen, Ryan made his way to the doors leading outside. Turning the phone around again, he showed off their hard work.

 

“That’s the best snowman that I have ever seen,” Senior praised. “Tell me something, did you do the eyes and mouth?”

 

“Yep! I did the arms too!” Ryan sighed. “Rylie made a belly button, it was all the poor kid could reach! Do you want to talk to her?”

 

“I would love that,” Senior waited while Ryan went to his sister. “Hi precious.”

 

“Hi Ant-tony! Where you go?” Rylie looked at the activity behind her grandpa.

 

“I went far away,” Senior explained. “It warm and nice.”

 

“I like snow! We get tree soon!” Rylie giggled. “I have to go potty now, bye!”

 

“Bye,” Senior laughed. “Ryan? Would it be possible for me to talk to your dad?”

 

“Yes, I have to go check on Nigel. You can’t leave an elf by himself for very long!” Handing his dad the phone, Ryan went looking for his elf. “WHOA!” Running for the living room, Ryan skidded to a stop. “You’re not going to believe what Nigel did! I’ll be right back!” The little boy took off like a flash only to return quickly carrying his elf. The elf had managed to get himself locked sealed in a container with toy beads!

“He can go get a Christmas Tree with us!” Ryan hopped up and down. “Look at him! Can he breathe in there?”

 

“There are air holes,” Grace pointed to the lid. “He thought of everything.”

 

“WHOA! He sure did!” Ryan ran to his grandpa. “Look! I get to hold him now. Maybe if we are eye to eye, he will listen better.”

 

“That is a good possibility,” Gibbs laughed. “Talking to someone eye to eye makes a better impression sometimes.”

 

“Take care, dad.” Tony smiled at his father and ended the call. “Well, he’s having a great time in Florida. He’s shopping for his grandchildren.” Tony sighed. “Not sure what to make of that, but we will see. Buddy! How’d Nigel get in the jar?”

 

“I found him this way, honest!” Ryan handed Nigel to Riley. “Isn’t he weird?”

 

“Don’t like him!” Rylie handed Nigel back.

 

“What happened to bad elf?” Tony said out loud. “She just disappeared.” Walking into the kitchen to start dinner, Tony gasped loudly. “Ryan! I found her!”

 

“Aww nuts!” Ryan took off running. “Oh, she’s in the slammer!” Ryan stood in shock, the bad elf was being booked into elf prison for Acts of Mischief!

“What happened? Why’d she end up in the slammer? I thought that Santa sent her to help with Nigel. It probably didn’t go as well as expected, he’s slippery.” Ryan wiped the tears that were falling. “It’s not fair, daddy.”

 

“You know what,” Tony sat on the floor and pulled his son into his lap. “Looking at the picture, I think that Ninny is happy. Maybe, she’s the elf that goes undercover to check on other elves. That mugshot is so her cover doesn’t get blown.”

 

“That’s it!” Ryan hugged his dad. “We should get some dinner, we have people to feed, daddy.”

 

Pushing a chair up to the counter, Tony gave his son the task of mixing spices for the rub that went on the chicken. The jar with Nigel on the counter where he could see all the tasks going on. 

 

“Grace fell asleep,” Greg said softly. “Gibbs turned down the lights in the living room, he took Riley into the playroom so she is quiet. I would love to help, what can I do?”

 

“Peel potatoes?” Tony handed over the spuds. “I need them sliced to go into this dish. Tomorrow morning, we’ll go get the tree. This is going to be so much fun!”

 

“I can’t wait!” Ryan giggled. “I never had a Christmas Tree before, Rylie might touch it a lot. I’m going to try not to, I don’t want anything to break.”

 

“Your grandpa is going to love this, he hasn’t had a tree since his dad was here to visit.” Tony explained. “After he died, grandpa let the sadness take over. He was mad at his dad for a long time, but the made up. He thought they had more time together, he’s been taking it hard.”

 

“My grandpa has had a lot of broken hearts,” Ryan explained to Greg. “He’s a good guy, just sad. You ever been on a swing in the snow before?”

 

“Can’t say that I have,” Greg smiled as he peeled. “Have you?”

 

“Yep! I got on it and my dad pushed me. I jumped off and landed in the snow. It was so much fun! We got to go on a sled, but not on hills yet.” Ryan stopped talking to mix the spices for his dad. “I have a very important job, if I didn’t do this our chicken would taste like nothing.”

 

“Whoa! How do you handle that pressure?” Greg played along. “You seem to be very important around here!”

 

“I do?” Ryan looked at his dad. “I’m important around here?”

 

“You’re my right hand man,” Tony commented. “I would be so lost without you, buddy. Do you know that before I even get out of bed, in the morning, I am smiling because I get to spend my day with you.”

 

“Wow!” Ryan gasped. 

 

“Did you make the dough?” Gibbs questioned as he walked in carrying Rylie.

 

“I did,” Tony snorted. “That as a mess. It’s in the pantry on the shelf.” Turning to his son, he leaned over to whisper. “Your grandpa has been wanting to make ornaments for the tree, he’s so excited about it.”

 

“How do we do that?” Ryan turned to look towards where Gibbs had vanished. “Is it in there?”

 

“Well, it’s dough like we use for cookies, but we can’t eat it because it is gross. We are going to use cookie cutters to make shapes. After we bake them, we can decorate them! I made sure that we have everything we need to decorate with. Even Rylie can help!” Tony smiled as he watched Ryan start to vibrate with excitement. “You’re excited aren’t you?”

 

“Very!” Ryan hopped up and down gently on the chair he was standing on. “I can’t wait! This is going to be so great! Greg! We have lots of cookie cutters! Wait until you see! You are going to have a hard time deciding a shape.”

 

“Ryan, I don’t think I should do an ornament, buddy. That’s your tradition with your dad and grandpa.” Greg started to dice up the potatoes as he spoke.

 

“You have to,” Ryan gave his best Gunny Look. “You’re part of the family! If I make ornaments, you make ornaments. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Greg whispered, his emotions all over the place.

 

“So tomorrow we are going to make ornaments, get the tree and see if we can get Grace to make some Grinch Popcorn and we’ll watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas!” Tony fist bumped Ryan. “Hey, after everyone goes to bed, I have a secret mission for you.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan wiggled. “Consider me there!”

 

“Very nicely,” Tony watched as Ryan turned to him. “I need you to go wake up Grace after you wash your hands. That way she can be ready to eat when this is ready.”

 

Washing his hands, Ryan hurried off to wake up his friend. “My Grace!” Ryan whispered really loud. “It’s almost time to eat! You have to wash your hands and get ready.”

 

Opening her eyes, Grace’s face broke into a smile. “I was having the best dream, it had you in it. We were playing blocks, I woke up and here you are!” Pulling Ryan into a hug. “When did you get so snuggly?”

 

“I’m the best snuggler on the planet!” Ryan giggled as he hugged Grace in return. “Let’s go! We have to be there early or my dad eats it all.”

 

“Where’s Nigel?” Grace questioned around a yawn.

 

“Oh Nuts! I left him in the kitchen!” Taking off in a hurry with Grace on his heels, Ryan skidded to a stop. Nigel had emptied his favorite cupcake sprinkles onto the counter and was making sprinkle angels! “Just how did that happen with all of you in here?”

 

“How do you stop him when you can’t touch him?” Greg asked. “You are right about him being one slippery dude!”


	6. Chapter 6

The first bit of light started to come through the window waking the little boy from his sleep. Stretching big, the little boy wiggled around a little bit as his little mind got to thinking about all the on-line shopping he had done with his dad the night before. They had a huge job of making sure everyone they loved were covered as far as presents went. 

 

“You awake?” Tony whispered to the little boy in his arms. 

 

“Yep!” Ryan snuggled closer. “This was the best ever, I like sleeping in here with you.” 

 

“Was pretty awesome,” Tony smiled. “Best sleep that I have had in a very long time. We were busy last night, I don’t remember turning off the light.” 

 

“Me either, dad! I need a bathroom pretty quick!” Ryan hopped out of bed and ran for relief. “That hot cocoa we drank did me in.” Ryan called out. “Do you think we got everything? This is a pretty big deal! I didn’t know any of what Christmas was about until you explained it all to me last night. Jesus was born on that day and we get presents to celebrate with him, what a guy!” 

 

“That’s right!” Tony praised. “You sure do pay attention to what I say!” 

 

“I listen to everything!” Ryan giggled. “I have to go find Nigel!” Racing room to room, Ryan finally found his elf in the middle of his bedroom floor. “Oh! He’s on vacation, dad! That’s great! We can go get our tree and not worry about him!” 

Tony snickered as he looked at Nigel. GIbbs had placed him in the middle of the floor on a piece of gauze, made him sunglasses out of construction paper as well as a sun to replicate sunshine. The elf was kicked back, soaking up some rays next to a bottle of sunscreen, an empty milkshake glass with a book resting beside him.

“He sure looks relaxed,” Tony laughed. “Wonder why Santa sent him on vacation? He’s not been very nice to earn the time off.” 

 

“Don’t question Santa, daddy. He’s the one that is contracted by Jesus to pass out presents. If he says Nigel is on vacation, Nigel is on vacation! Let’s eat!” Ryan skipped to the kitchen only to stop in his tracks. “Whoa!” Taking the note from the table, Ryan read it out loud. “Dear Ryan, I made breakfast for your family so I could apologize for not being nice sometimes. I folded your underwear and put them on your bed. Have fun with your tree. Sincerely, Nigel.” Looking at the table, Ryan turned to his dad. “That guy can cook!” 

 

“Looks like he is trying to be a better elf!” Tony hugged his son. Turning to see Grace and Greg watching from the living room. “You think you could go get your grandpa, sister, Grace and Greg up? We need them to help us eat this feast!” 

 

“Yep!” Ryan looked at the food one more time before turning to go to his sister. “Rylie! You won’t believe that Nigel did! Come look! Grandpa! Nigel made breakfast!” Stopping at the door to the guest room, Ryan knocked kindly. “Permission to enter?” 

 

“Come in,” Grace called softly, they barely made it back to the room unseen before the little boy was knocking. 

 

Covering his eyes, Ryan stepped into the room. “Nigel made breakfast! Come eat.” 

 

“Why are your eyes covered?” Greg laughed. 

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan giggled. “In case you were kissing!” 

 

“We’re not kissing,” Greg whispered. “We’re planning a sneak attack.” Swooping the little boy up in his arms, Greg started to tickle Ryan taking joy into the laughter that erupted from him. 

 

“Oh, I see a little girl that needs some tickles!” Grace picked up Rylie and started tickling. “You must be the two most ticklish kids in the universe.” 

 

“We are!” Ryan gasped. “Ask my dad!” 

 

“Thank you,” Tony mouthed pointing at the table. 

 

“Buddy! You weren’t kidding! This is a feast! We better eat because it’s Christmas tree day!” Gibbs was so filled with joy that it made Grace want to cry. 

 

“Roads are clear,” Tony said as he carried juice to the table. “I need to run some errands after we pick the tree. I want to stock up on some things, weather station says we are in for a huge storm, could see a couple feet of snow.” 

 

“Could I ride along?” Greg asked softly. 

 

 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. “I ordered things online that I need to pick up.” 

 

“I did too,” Greg smiled. “I was thinking about something last night and placed the order. I was going to call a cab and go, but if you are going anyway and have room.” 

 

“Why don’t you go before we get the tree,” Ryan suggested. “I’m willing to wait!” 

 

“Okay,” Tony looked at his son. “You sure?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ryan nodded. “This is kind of big, I need time to work up to it.” Turning to Grace, Ryan smiled. “My Grace can talk me through it when you go get our stuff! Daddy let me go shopping on his computer last night, that was the most fun. Nigel sure knows how to make a pancake, these are good!” 

 

“They are really good,” Tony took a bite. “Hope he will share the recipe.” 

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Rylie mumbled around her bite. 

 

“I’ll do dishes while you run errands,” Gibbs volunteered. “Did you get the list of things we need for ornaments?” 

 

“I did,” Tony nodded. “I have them ordered for pick up so all I have to do is run in and get them. I got a set of cookie cutters just for ornaments! That way we can still make cookies with our other ones! Wait until you see the shapes, Miss Rylie! They are so cool!” 

 

“You’re funny, daddy!” Rylie giggled as she took a bite of banana. 

 

“So, what do you need to know?” Grace questioned Ryan as she started helping Gibbs load the dishwasher. “Lay it on me!” 

 

“What’s it like to pick a tree?” Ryan looked out the window at the trees. “How do you decide?” 

 

“Well, I have never done it before.” Grace confessed. “I think you look at all the trees and pretty soon, one just looks like it should go to your house. Then you pick it, they chop it down and it comes to your house to be decorated!” 

 

“NO!” Ryan shouted. “It will die!” 

 

“Okay, what if we pick one to decorate with our left-over bird seed ornaments,” Gibbs offered. “Then we’ll go to the tree lot, up the street and pick one of those trees. They don’t have to be chopped down!” 

 

“Deal!” Ryan took a deep breath. “We were almost murderers.” Ryan shook his head. “Finally get Nigel being a nice elf and I almost get taken to the slammer for killing a tree.” 

 

“You’re sneaky, Popeye.” Grace smiled. “He’s really coming along. He didn’t get upset or start shaking, he was so calm.” 

 

“He trusts us,” Gibbs smiled. “Except for Nigel, but that may change. Good pancakes, doc.” 

 

“Grandpa?” Ryan came down the hallway, his arms struggling to get into his sweatshirt. “I kind of have a situation here, I can’t find my way into my shirt.” 

 

“I see that,” Gibbs laughed. “How’d you get in here without breaking your neck?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan sighed in relief when his head popped through the shirt. “Beginner’s luck? Is Mr. Hobson going to get hurt feelings that I don’t want to cut down his tree?” 

 

“I think he will understand,” Gibbs winked. “Want to go talk to him now?” 

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “We should go after my dad and Greg get back. Family does things together. Riley, let’s go color.” Heading down the hallway, the kids worked on a picture together both chattering away about snow and swings as they did. 

 

“We’re back,” Tony called as he hauled the first load into the house. “We got more groceries while we were out, Greg has a big appetite. You should see what we got to do ornaments! Oh Rylie! Daddy got you something at the store!” 

 

“What?” Rylie came running out of the play room, skidding to a stop in front of her dad. “Hi daddy!” 

 

“Hi baby!” Tony kissed is princess. “Here you go!” 

 

“Cool!” Ryan gasped as he looked at the box. “You got a princess tent with star lights! Look at that, Rylie! It’s amazing! You get to see stars in the house!” 

 

 

“Pretty!” Rylie examined the box very carefully. “Thank you!” 

 

“You are welcome!” Tony praised. “We’ll put it up in the playroom, so you can go camping and watch movies!” Turning to Ryan, he watched his son examine the box carefully. “You are such a great big brother.” 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Ryan beamed. “This is pretty neat, it’s got curtains.” 

 

“It does,” Tony laughed. “Look at yours!” Pointing to the box that Greg was carrying in. “Your tent has a secret tunnel that leads to your own private place. Nigel cannot get in there. It’s too hard for him.” 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan examined the box. “It has an emergency bathroom break door, dad!” 

 

“It does,” Tony laughed. “We’re going to have so much fun!” 

 

“He doesn’t want to cut down a tree at Mr. Hobson’s house. It will die, he doesn’t want to be responsible for the death of a tree.” Gibbs explained. “He wants to go to the tree lot instead. He’d like to use what we saved to refill your bushes to decorate a tree instead.” 

 

“Is that okay?” Ryan looked up from his box. “I don’t want to murder a tree, dad!” 

 

“It’s perfect,” Tony smiled. “Mr. Hobson will understand, he’s a real nice guy. He digs you.” 

 

Mr. Hobson loved the decorating idea so much that he jumped right in and helped. “You know young man, I think you are a very good guy.” 

 

“I have a present for you,” Ryan beamed. “I made you a Christmas tree ornament from a pine cone! It’s not very pretty, but I worked really hard on it.” 

 

“It’s the most beautiful present that anyone has ever given me,” Mr. Hobson wiped his eyes with his shirt. “You are definitely one of the best guys that I know. It’s my honor to call you a friend.” 

 

“We’re friends?” Ryan squinted against the sun to look at Mr. Hobson. “For reals?” 

 

“Yes, we are. If that is okay!” There was barely time to brace himself against the impact as Ryan crashed into his legs for a hug. “That’s awesome! You are my first friend!” 

 

“Ryan?” Tony picked up his son. “What about Grace, Greg, Ellen and Christopher? Aren’t they your friends?” 

 

“They never said they was,” Ryan shrugged. “They’re family to my heart.” 

 

“Well that settles that,” Gibbs snorted. “Let’s go get a tree!” 

 

Everyone piled into two vehicles to go to the tree lot. By the time, they got there, it was getting rather crowded. “Buddy?” Gibbs picked up his grandson. “You ready to do this?” 

 

“There’s lots of people,” Ryan whispered. “Do we have to get a tree?” 

 

“You know what,” Greg stepped to Jethro’s side. “You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes.” 

 

“Winnie the Pooh said that!” Ryan giggled. “You know about Pooh? I love that bear!” 

 

“Do you have a favorite saying from his books?” Greg questioned as Gibbs started to carrying Ryan into the tree lot. 

 

“My favorite is, if ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together, there is something you must always remember. You’re braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think. The most important thing is, even if we are apart, I’ll always be with you.” Ryan recited proudly. “That bear really has a way with words.” 

 

“He does,” Greg picked up Rylie. “Do you guys see a tree you like?” 

 

“Daddy!” Ryan gasped. “It’s a Charlie Brown tree!” 

 

“It sure is!” Tony rubbed his son’s back as they moved through the lot. 

 

“Daddy,” Ryan leaned over to whisper. “Grace never picked a tree, we should let her help.” 

 

“Oh well,” putting a hand out for Grace, Tony pulled their friend closer. “What do you think, Grace? Do you see anything that looks like it belongs with us?” 

 

“Put me down,” Ryan gulped. “I can do this! I’m braver than I believe!” 

 

Taking Grace and Rylie’s hands, Ryan walked from tree to tree with the men following closely behind. “None of these are speaking to us,” Ryan called over his shoulder. “Let’s go over there!” 

 

“Buddy, these are trees that have some damage to them,” Tony explained. “They put these over here so that they can be recycled.” 

 

“That one is perfect,” Ryan pointed to a slightly crooked tree with drooping branches. “It just needs some love like we did. We’ll take it!” 

 

“I agree,” Grace turned to Tony, her eyes dancing with excitement. 

 

“Me too!” Rylie hopped up and down. “Hi, My Tree! Welcome to fam-a-lee!” 

 

“Looks perfect to me,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear. “That kid has a huge heart, did you expect anything else from him?” 

 

“No,” Tony smiled with pride. “I didn’t.” 

 

“We’re going to be working our fingers to the bone making ornaments! Did you see the size of that tree, My Popeye? I think it reaches right up to Jesus!” Ryan was talking a mile a minute, marching past the crowd of people still holding onto Grace and his sister. 

 

“Ryan?” Grace looked down at her friend. “Thank you for picking the most beautiful tree on the lot. It is a very special first tree.” 

 

“I like it,” Ryan beamed. “Dad, I have dollars in my pocket. How much is that Charlie Brown tree?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Tony turned to ask the owner. “Sir, my son would like to know how much that Charlie Brown tree is over there. He’s got some money and that tree is what he’d like to spend it on.” 

 

“Well,” Ed kneeled down by Ryan. “You’re a handsome fella, that’s for sure. Do you know anything about trees?” 

 

“No sir,” Ryan stepped back two steps. “My grandpa does, he’ll teach me everything that I need to know about it.” 

 

“Sounds good to me,” Ed scratched his beard, looked at the tree then back to Ryan. “How much do you have in your pocket?” 

 

“That’s kind of private,” Ryan whispered. “A true business man never tells those secrets. You name your price and I will tell you if I can manage it.” 

 

“I’ll take a dollar for her,” Ed stood, held his hand out and waited for Ryan to fish the money from his pocket. “You know what, I think you should just take it for free. Here’s your dollar. Raise up your hand, do you promise to take care of this tree and learn all about how to take care of it?” 

 

“I do!” Ryan nodded. “I promise!” 

 

“She’s yours,” Ed smiled. Turning to Gibbs, he shook the Gunny’s hand. “Jethro, you were right, he’s a real character. Both of your trees have roots to them, keep them moist and plant them when you are done.” 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan looked at his grandpa. “We got trees, grandpa! Real trees! We can put the big one by the playhouse and the little one, I think that should stay in the house until it is stronger. It’s going to get stronger, I just know it!” 

 

“How do you know that?” Gibbs kneeled so he could see his grandson’s face. 

 

“Because I did; so did Rylie! Mister, we were sick and weak until we got a Dad and a Popeye, then we got stronger, just like that tree will get stronger.” Ryan explained like it was the simplest thing in the world to understand. 

 

“You ready to take our trees home?” Tony asked Rylie. “You excited?” 

 

“No,” Rylie looked at their purchases. “I want my tent!” 

 

“Let’s go,” Tony laughed. “Maybe next year you’ll love the tree.” 

 

“I have to find Nigel!” Ryan called out as he ran into the house. “We were gone a long time, he could have done anything!” The play room was empty sending the little boy room by room. “Oh my stars!” Ryan gasped. “Um.. HELP!” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony, Grace, Greg and Gibbs ran into the kitchen. Stopping at the sight of Cookie Monster outside in the cold, looking in the window. Nigel had a plate of cookies that he was leaning against just taunting the poor blue monster. Tony's heart sank, poor Cookie Monster, he really loves his cookies.

“He’s teasing Cookie Monster! He put him outside, he’s going to freeze! Does he look blue to you?” Ryan pressed himself against the window. “Daddy, we have to rescue him!” 

 

“Come on,” Tony picked his son up, carried him outside to get Cookie out of the kitchen window. 

 

“We’re going to have to keep an eye on Cookie Monster, he might get sick after this. I don’t want Cookie’s Christmas to be ruined because Nigel can’t play nice.” Ryan sighed as he pulled Cookie off the ledge. “I’m so sorry, Cookie. Let’s get you in the house, we’ll get you warmed back up in no time.” Ryan set off for the living room as soon as Tony put him down. “Popeye, I am going to need your assistance, please. Be a dear and stoke up the fire, Jethro.” Ryan giggled. “You’re a real character sometimes, Ryan.” Mumbling to himself as he wrapped Cookie in a blanket. “Once the fire is going, you’re going to warm right up.” 

 

“Need a hand?” Greg questioned as he walked into the living room with Tony and Grace. 

 

“Yep!” Ryan nodded. “Follow me!” Marching into the kitchen, Ryan went to his dad’s cooking utensil drawer. “I’m borrowing your corn grabbers.” Marching to the table, Ryan used the device to pick up Nigel, opened the door to the patio, marched outside and put his elf in the snow. “See how you like that!”

 

Marching back inside, Ryan put the tool into the sink before starting to take all the decoration supplies out of the bags. “What are we doing to do first?”

 

“Want to melt beads?” Tony asked softly as he turned to see Nigel still in the snow.

 

“We better get that cinnamon dough out of the pantry,” Ryan called as he headed to check on Cookie. “How’s he doing, Popeye?”

 

“Warmed right up,” Gibbs reported. “He’s ready to go! What are we doing?”

 

“Going to need him to give us a hand making the cinnamon cookie ornaments,” Ryan grabbed up his Cookie Monster and headed to the kitchen. The group worked together to make a wide array of ornaments. By the time they were done, the found themselves very hungry.

 

“I’m making hamburgers,” Greg called as he started getting things together. “I make the best burgers in the universe!”

 

“Remember, we are kids. Make kid size ones, please. Tim made ones that were too big, Delilah yelled at him. It was a bit weird.” Ryan turned to find his sister. “Rylie? Do you want to pick colors next?”

 

“Pink and urple!” The little girls stared pulling out pink and purple beads. “Gin’man.”

 

“Got it!” Ryan put out the ornament, held it in place and watched as his sister filled with the beads of her choice. “It’s going to be beautiful!”

 

“Go to the bathroom and wash your hands,” Tony called out to the kids. “It’s almost time to eat.” 

 

Making their way down the hallway, Ryan went into the bathroom first. “Oh no! Dad! Grandpa! I got a real situation in here!” Pointing to the toilet, Ryan was trying to work out what to do. Nigel had wrapped the whole thing in gift wrap, there was no doing important business!


	7. Chapter 7

“Why did he do that?” Ryan paced the play room. “I just want to be friends, I’m trying very hard not to lose my cool! What if he tells Santa that I put him outside in the cold?”

 

“Buddy,” Gibbs looked up from setting up Rylie’s tent. “I think that Santa will understand exactly what is happening. In fact, I bet that Director Vance knows how to get in touch with him. What if we call him and ask him if he can explain everything?”

 

“Do you think that will work? I mean, I have been trying really hard to be good. I can’t get sent to an orphanage for that can I?” Ryan started pacing faster. “This is bad, Popeye. Really bad!”

 

“Ryan?” Tony walked into the playroom. “Director Vance is on the phone, he would like to speak with you.” Handing the phone to his son, the amused father watched and listened as Ryan sat on the floor speaking over this very serious matter.

 

"Good thinking," Tony signed to Gibbs. "Vance was excited to do this."

 

"So Santa called you," Ryan repeated. "Whoa! He really can see everything! Why does he need an elf then?"

 

"Well, he doesn't watch all the time, he was checking in on what Nigel was doing. He saw the whole Cookie Monster thing, he's not happy. He was just getting ready to call me when he heard you yell from the bathroom. Let me tell you, he was not happy that Nigel wrapped up the toilet." Vance was smiling the entire time he was talking. "He said to me, Leon, this elf is nuts."

 

"He's right, sir!" Ryan agreed. "It's really hard to be nice to someone when they are so crazy!" Standing up, Ryan started pacing around. "I used the corn grabbers to put him in the snow."

 

"Santa saw that," Vance got so serious. "He told me, you had no other choice, you had to do what you had to do. He put Cookie Monster at risk!"

 

"He did!" Ryan gasped. "It took Cookie two blankets and a fire to get warm. I don't think he's okay. My Grace is going to talk to him, he may have traumatic cookie shock syndrome."

 

"I have heard that Grace is the best in the business." Vance was biting his lip, he was trying so hard not to laugh. "If anyone can get Cookie through this, it is Grace."

 

"Now what happens?" Ryan wiggled up on his dad's lap, Tony had taken a seat on a chair in the playroom. "Am I going to an orphanage for being bad?"

 

"No," Vance snorted. "Man, this was an urgent situation. Someone had to teach Nigel some manners. Now, Santa is going to have a very long talk with Nigel. He cannot screw up any more, if he does, he's going to the slammer."

 

"He'd probably get life in prison," Ryan commented. "He's hardcore."

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Vance mumbled, his laughter barely contained. Where had the kid heard the term hardcore? “So here’s the deal, when he checks in tonight, Santa is going to let him have it. If he cannot promise to be good and prove it, he’s being fired.”

 

“Good!” Ryan sighed. “Did you get some food and supplies? There is a really big snow storm coming! Bigger than the one we just had!”

 

“I did,” Leon snickered. “You worried about me, man?”

 

“Of course,” Ryan nodded. “I like you, Director. I will always remember that you poked father with a stick for me. Don’t forget, Santa has spies that LMNOP doesn’t know about, so you have to be good!”

 

“I promise!” Vance laughed. “I have some special things on my list this year, I really have to be good. Ryan, I need to go get some firewood in the house, do you feel better now?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ryan smiled big. “If Nigel’s on Santa’s naughty list, I am great!”

 

“He sure is!” Vance sighed. “Listen buddy, you call me if you need me on your six. I want you to have a very Merry Christmas! I will come see you after Christmas, I got you something and Rylie too.”

 

“Thank you, Sir!” Ryan beamed. “I will see you soon! Bye!”

 

“Do you feel better?” Tony questioned as he started to take Ryan’s tent out of the box. “Ready to set up your magic?”

 

“I was thinking about this,” Ryan looked at the box. “See this tunnel? It can be my secret passage. This is the best!”

 

Tony got Ryan all set up while Gibbs worked on Rylie. Once the tents were set up, the kids moved their sleeping bags inside with their favorite stuffed animals. Knowing they’d be secure, Ryan placed his sleeping bag of treasures and his bag of underwear inside. 

 

“Look at those!” Grace exclaimed as she entered the living room! “Those are great!”

 

“Would you like to camp, in your tent, near the Christmas tree tonight?” Tony whispered softly. “I’ll camp right here next to your tent, Rylie can camp in hers.”

 

“I’ll take a position over here,” Gibbs pointed to the area between the two tents. “That way I can see both of my favorite kids anytime I want.”

 

“We could build a fire,” Greg pointed to the fire place. “Cook some s’mores and have a real good time! I brought our sleeping bags too.”

 

“This is going to be the most fun! It’s like real camping, just inside!” Ryan hopped up and down. “I’ll grab the rations!” Running towards the kitchen, the little boy veered to the right to get the grocery cart out of the storage room. Loading it with juices and cookies, Ryan soon discovered he had a problem.

 

“Um, My Grace!” Ryan hurried to the playroom. “I need you, My Grace. We may have a big problem.”

 

Following Ryan into the kitchen, Grace watched and waited as he opened the door. “Oh my gosh,” Grace gasped. “What is he doing?”

 

“I’m not real sure, I don’t think the guy plays nice, but this is dangerous.” Ryan sighed. Nigel had somehow gotten inside the refrigerator and was snoozing between the milk and eggs.

 

“Nigel,” Grace looked at the elf. “Can you tell me why you are doing this?” Grace looked to Ryan. “He’s not talking.”

“I’ll get the corn grabbers,” Ryan sighed. Using the corn grabbers, Ryan picked up Nigel from the door in the fridge. Carrying him very carefully, he moved into the living room to find his best friend. “Popeye, he put himself in the fridge, he’s probably frozen. How do we check him to make sure he’s okay if we can’t touch him?”

 

“We put him over here on the chair,” Gibbs took the corn grabbers and elf from Ryan. “We cover him up and let him rest. The good thing about the fridge is that he can’t get frozen, just pretty cold.”

 

“Nigel is warming up,” Ryan reported as he hurried back into the kitchen. “I need help getting our rations together.”

 

“What can I do for my handsome prince?” Grace smiled down at the little boy. “What do we need?”

 

“Food,” Ryan sighed. “I can’t just eat cookies! Ducky says that will stunt my growth and My Popeye says that means I will be little forever! I want to grow, My Grace.”

 

“Well,” Grace laughed. “It is a bit early for dinner, but I think we can figure out a snack to eat during a movie. Do you have a popcorn popper?”

 

“We do!” Ryan hurried to the pantry returning with the machine. “We have a lot of bags of popcorn too! How many do we need? Lay it on me, Grace!”

 

“Bring two,” Grace laughed. “Do you think if I get that popping that you could catch it for me while I do something else?”

 

“Yes! That is my job with my dad too!” Hurrying into the pantry, Ryan returned with two bags of popcorn kernels and his popcorn bucket that his dad got him to catch with. “I’m ready! Fire it up!”

 

Grace worked quietly watching as Ryan helped by catching the popcorn. “Need reloaded yet?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan took a drink from the water cupthat Grace handed him. “I need to dump this bucket first!”

 

“Let’s use this big pot,” Tony stepped into the kitchen. “I’m really excited to see what you two are working on!”

 

“Just wait!” Grace winked. 

“Grace is working hard,” Ryan whispered. “It’sgoing to be great!”

 

“Go get the movie ready!” Grace whispered softly as she took the last of popcorn from Ryan. “Save me a spot! I think that you should pull the sleeping bags in front of the television.”

 

“Are you turning my kids blue?” Tony snickered as he peered in the pan.

 

“Yes,” Grace laughed. “Do me a favor, get Cookie Monster and put him near Ryan. Trust me on this, he’s going to want to know where his friend is.”

 

“Okay,” Tony called as he walked into the living room. “Movie is ready to go. Here is Cookie Monster and Snoopy you, Rylie I brought your Minnie Mouse and Kitty. Now that everyone is here, I think we’re ready. I’m going to go get our drinks while Grace brings in the big treat.” 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan gasped as he looked into the bowl of Cookie Monster popcorn. “That’s so cool!”  
(Found them on Pinterest if anyone is interested they are so fun)

Snuggling in between Grace and Greg, Ryan held onto his Cookie Monster while watching the movie. Rylie was snuggled between her dad and grandpa at the same time.

 

“Intermission!” Ryan hopped up and ran for the bathroom. “I really got to go, I hope you aren’t in here Nigel.” Peeking in, Ryan sighed with relief. “Where did you disappear to?”

 

Walking into the playroom, Ryan sighed. “I can’t find Nigel,” Ryan bent over to pick up Cookie and Snoopy, standing up, he was met with an eyeful of elf. “Oh, hi Nigel. Um, I’m sorry, but you don’t get to control the remote control. That is my grandpa’s job, it’s always going to be his job.”

Slipping the remote control away from the elf, Ryan handed it to his grandpa before crawling onto his lap to snuggle while finishing the movie. “You okay, buddy?”

 

“I’m okay,” Ryan smiled up at his best friend. “Did you see the eyes in the popcorn? I don’t know how she got it blue!”

 

“I think that Grace has magic,” Tony whispered.

 

“Yeah, the mom kind of magic like you see in movies. She’s good at it!” Ryan giggled. Rylie came back from the bathroom, seeing her brother had taken her spot the little girl let out a giggle before crashing into Grace and Greg. “Rylie’s nuts for them, I am too.”

 

“Don’t tell them,” Gibbs whispered. “But I am too.”

 

“I’m going to go start dinner,” Tony whispered, his little boy was fast asleep in Jethro’s arms. “We’re going to be up late, everyone is napping.”

 

“Need help?” Grace whispered as she looked to where Rylie was snuggled with Greg. “He has a new lady in his life, I don’t think he’s going to miss me one bit.”

 

“Sure,” Tony helped his friend up. “I have a recipe that I want to show you, I want to make it for Christmas morning, a grab and go. We’re going to be rather busy.”

 

The days went quickly, Grace and Greg keeping the children occupied while Tony and Gibbs got everything ready for a magical first Christmas for the kids.

 

“Dad, I have a situation in here.” Pointing to Nigel, the elf had made himself into snowman with the toilet paper rolls, Ryan looked at his dad. “I need to go and he has all the toilet paper.”

 

“Nigel, you cannot hog all the toilet paper!” Raising up the rolls, Tony grabbed the bottom roll for his son. “Here you go! This guy is always into something isn’t he.”

 

“You’re not kidding!” Ryan sighed. “The corn grabbers are on my bed, could you get him out of here? I can’t go when there is an audience.”

“Nigel, stay on the bed!” Placing the elf back on the bed, Ryan sighed. “Dad, exactly who invented corn grabbers?” (Known as Tongs in the non-Ryan world).

 

“I don’t know,” Tony laughed. 

 

Christmas Eve brought pure joy to the DiNozzo house. Grace and Greg’s heat was fixed, their house finally warm enough to return home. However, Ryan and Rylie had different ideas about this.

 

“You hide Grace’s shoes under grandpa’s bed.” Ryan whispered as he grabbed Greg’s boots. Toddling down the hallway, the conspiring duo hid the Confalone family’s shoes preventing them from being able to leave.

 

“Where’d we put our shoes?” Grace asked Greg as they moved through the front of the house gathering their things. “I thought they were by the door.”

 

“They are,” Greg turned to find them gone. “Okay, they were.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony called after his son. “Do you know anything about their shoes disappearing?”

 

“They did?” Ryan turned with his best shocked face. “That means you get to stay for Santa! Silly dance with me Rylie!” The children danced around the room excited, but not off the hook.

 

“You know,” Grace stooped down to meet Ryan’s eyes. “If you wanted us to stay, you didn’t have to take our shoes. You could have just asked me.”

 

“I asked Greg,” Ryan pointed to the taller man. “He said you had to get going. Desperate times, My Grace. Desperate times!”

 

“So you lied to me?” Tony questioned his son. “We don’t lie.”

 

“I didn’t,” Ryan defended. “You asked me if I knew anything about their shoes disappearing. I know everything about it, not just anything.”

 

“You did say anything,” Gibbs snorted. “He’s a very clever kid.”

 

“Hey dad,” Ryan called out as he walked into the play room. “Don’t you think it would be a better situation for us if Grace and Greg stayed? What if they get home and Santa can’t find them because they have been here for so many days?”

 

“Good point,” Tony turned to the Confalone’s. “You were prepared to be here for the holidays, you have everything here.”

 

“True,” Greg looked at Ryan. “You really want us to stay?”

 

“More than anything!” Ryan was hopping up and down. “Please say you will! Please!”

 

“Okay,” Greg nodded. “Tell you what, I will put on my brave front and help you find Nigel to show you that I am serious.”

 

Walking room to room, the boys searched for the wayward elf everywhere. “I don’t see him.”

 

“Uh OH!” Rylie cried out. “Daddy! We got an ‘ation (situation).” Nigel had made a hammock in the branches of the Christmas tree

“Oh my,” Tony sighed. “That is one silly elf!”

 

“Out of my tree Nigel!” Rylie stood with her hands on her hips.

 

“I’ll get the corn grabbers!” Ryan ran for his room where he’d been keeping the tongs. “Got ‘em!” Taking the elf carefully out of the tree, Ryan put him on floor. “Nigel, we are not allowed to climb the tree, so you can’t climb the tree. That was one of the rules when we got it.”

 

“Ryan?” Tony called to his son. “Think you can come help me sort presents?”

 

“I would love to, My Tony!” Hurrying down the hallway, Ryan grabbed their cart they use to get the bulk grocery items in. Pulling it down to Tony’s office, Ryan was amazed when he stepped inside. “Whoa! It’s like Santa’s workshop in here.”

 

“It is,” Tony laughed. “Now, this is what I did. See all these pink presents with reindeer on them? Those are for Grace. The ones with the Red and reindeers those go to Greg. Now, the ones that have the Christmas tree on them go to…”

 

“My Popeye!” Ryan was hopping with excitement. “Rylie! Come look!” 

 

The little girl walked into her dad’s office, her eyes taking in all the presents. “So pretty Daddy!”

 

“Are you getting excited?” Tony questioned watching as both the kids nodded.

 

“Dad?” Ryan started loading Grace’s presents onto the cart. “Why do we need Santa and the elf? Couldn’t we just cut out the middleman?”

 

“Where’d you hear the term middle man?” Tony laughed. “If we cut out the middleman, we take all the magic away.”

 

“Oh,” Ryan sighed. “I get it, now. I just don’t like all the bad stuff that Nigel does. He’s going to get me kicked out of here, he’s my elf after all.”

 

“Ryan, you are never going anywhere. You are stuck with me until you are ninety-two!” Tony smiled as Ryan’s face broke out in a huge grin. “Now, let’s get all these presents to the tree.”

 

“I think we should give everyone their own spot,” Ryan suggested as they stood in front of the tree with their cart full. “My Grace can go right here. Greg should go over there. My Popeye, loves that chair so I think his should go by that so he doesn’t have move.”

 

“Ryan,” Grace called out to her little friend. “Nigel is at it again.”

 

“What did he do now?” Ryan sighed as he walked into the living room. “Find the twelve candy canes that I have hidden in this room in six minutes and I will have a very special prize for you.” Looking around the room, Ryan’s eyes were huge. “Rylie! We have to find twelve candy canes! Come on!”

Grace, Greg, Gibbs and Tony watched as the children hunted. “I’ll hold them for you and count.” Gibbs offered.

 

“We’ve got five,” Jethro reported as the kids kept hunting. “Ryan, come here.”

 

“I’m on a hunt, grandpa.” Ryan called back. “Can I come in a minute?”

 

“That is why I want you to come over here. Stand by me, you too, Rylie.” Kneeling down Gibbs was at the level of his precious grandchildren. “Relax, take a deep breath.” Smiling when the kids did as he I instructed, Jethro whispered softly. “Now look around the room from right here, what do you see.”

 

“Ryan!” Rylie started running. “Come on!”

 

“Whoa!” The little boy exclaimed. “Great find, sis!”

 

“How many grandpa?” Rylie asked as she was crawling under furniture looking.

 

“You found eight,” Gibbs reported. “There are four more.”

 

“I found two!” Ryan yelled. “Daddy! I need a lift!” 

 

“Nice find!” Tony praised his son as he lifted him to reach the candy canes that were in the Christmas tree. “Let me put you on my shoulders, maybe you will see the last two.” Hoisting his son up, Tony walked around the room to give Ryan a good view while Greg did the same with Rylie. 

 

“Sissy? You see them?” Ryan called to Rylie.

 

“No!” Rylie was looking and looking. “Down please.”

 

“Your wish, my lady.” Greg placed the little girl on the floor and watched as she started looking again. 

 

“Ryan!” Rylie pointed under the tree. “Got one.”

 

“You know,” Ryan wiggled down. “She’s a great helper!” Ryan wiggled under the tree on his back, extracted the candy cane without moving any ornaments and wiggled out. “Great job, Rylie!” Ryan hugged his sister. “She’s great at this!” 

 

“She’s almost three,” Tony smiled. “That means she’s going to help more and more.”

 

“We need one more,” Ryan looked around finally allowing his eyes to settle on Grace. “Don’t move a muscle, my Grace!” Gently removing the last candy cane from her belt loop, Ryan collapsed in exaggerated relief.

 

“How do I find our prize?” Ryan looked around the room.

 

“There is a note,” Tony pointed to Grace’s pocket. “What does it say?”

 

“Great job, I knew you could do it. Snoopy has your prize.” Ryan read the note out loud. “He better not have hurt Snoopy!”

 

“It’s a book,” Grace pointed to where Snoopy was on the bed. “The Ryan and Rylie Story."

 

“That’s us,” Ryan wiggled up on the bed to get the book. “Look! That looks like me!” Opening the book, Ryan turned a few pages, his eyes filled with wonder. “Come on!” Hurrying to the playroom, Ryan sat down on the floor in the middle of all the sleeping bags. “Everyone get close, we have to read this.”

 

“Once upon a time, there was a boy named Ryan. He was smart, funny and so handsome. He was the best big brother to his sister, Rylie. She loved her brother so much and he taught her about everything that he knew. 

 

Ryan showed Rylie how to color pictures, he didn’t care that she couldn’t stay in the lines. What made him the happiest was spending time teaching her the colors in the magic crayon box.

 

Rylie loved her big brother so much, that she was never scared when he was around. When she saw him, she always had a big hug and smile for him. Ryan was the only one that could turn her tears into laughs.

 

Ryan also had a grandpa. Sometimes, he called him Popeye, a silly name that made his grandpa feel like he was so loved. Ryan’s Popeye had a sad heart, some could even say it was broken. What Ryan didn’t know was the day that he came to live in his grandpa’s house was the happiest that he had been in a very long, long time. That day was when his sad heart became less broken. Every single day, it became a little less sad until all his Popeye could do was smile because he loved his Ryan and Rylie so much.”

 

Wiping his eyes, Ryan looked up at his dad. “I love his story, daddy.”

 

“I do too,” kissing Ryan’s head, he pointed to the story. “You want to keep reading or do you want me to do it?”

 

“I can do it,” Ryan took a deep breath and wiped his eyes one more time.

 

“Ryan and Rylie’s new dad was a man that never had children. In fact, they scared him sometimes. However, Ryan and Rylie were different, they never scared him, ever. They made his heart feel so much love and every single day, all he could do was think about how lucky he was to be their dad.

 

The best day of their dad’s life was when they said yes, they would be adopted. That day, their daddy knew that nobody would ever be able to take them away and they’d be together until they were ninety-two because he loved them so much. The end.”

 

“That was the best story that I ever read, My Tony!” Ryan wiped his face on his shirt, it was wet with tears. “Did you put Nigel up to giving it to me?”

 

“I did,” Tony hugged his little boy, tears falling down his own face. “I hope that is okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan pulled his sister in for a group hug. “Once in a while, he is an okay kind of guy.”

 

“Today, is his last day on the job,” Tony explained. “He’s done until next year when we are on the Christmas countdown again. If you want, you can go say good-bye because he’s going to be leaving soon.”

 

Marching over to Nigel, Ryan sat next to him. “Thanks for the nice things you did, Nigel. I like my book a lot. I hope that you have a nice vacation and when you come back next year, you learned to be nice. Maybe next year, we can be friends. Bye!”

 

“Short and sweet,” Gibbs laughed. 

 

Ryan made his way down the hall, returning with Grace and Greg’s shoes in his arms. “You can’t leave, you’re family, but here are your shoes. I’m sorry that I took them instead of just asking you to stay. Now, put them on, we have places to go.”

 

“Where are we going?” Gibbs looked at Tony a bit confused. Ryan was already down the hall, he came back wearing a hat that Grace had help him fashion. It was a baseball cap turned backwards with the word Post Office written on it. 

 

“We have presents to deliver,” Ryan headed for the door. “Come on people! We’re burning daylight.”

 

Tony drove house by house, delivering the gifts they had purchased. Ryan was a hit, his arms filled with gifts, Tony ringing the doorbell for the unsuspecting person to answer and relieve him of his burdens, their eyes dancing in amusement as they revealed their little friend with his hat standing proudly on his head.

 

“The lights are beautiful,” Grace commented as they drove home, the decorated houses lighting their way. 

 

“I’m hungry,” Rylie mumbled from her car seat. “Daddy? Food please.”

 

“We’re almost home,” Tony laughed. “Dinner is in the crockpot.”

 

Dinner was full of love and excitement. The adults explaining to Ryan and Rylie all that was going to happen that night and the next day. With the dishes complete, now came the moment of they’d been waiting for.

 

“I think we should give him the gingerbread man,” Ryan pointed. “What if he is gluten free?”

 

“I read that he isn’t,” Tony snickered. “Your little mind goes in overdrive. We need to get him something to drink and the carrots for the reindeer.”

 

“Did you read that he wasn’t lactose intolerant too?” Ryan questioned relieved when Tony nodded his head. “Great! Now, we need to take out nine bowls and pour oats into them. Those reindeer are working hard, they need more than carrots.”

 

Pouring the oats, Gibbs and Tony were totally in love with the little boy’s passion. “You are so considerate.”

 

“We got a ladder around here?” Ryan started looking in closets. “These have to go on the roof so they can get to them. You can’t let reindeer land on the ground, they have to have the slope of a roof to get that sleigh in the air. It’s pretty heavy and too hard on their backs if they land on the ground.”

 

“Ducky,” Gibbs whispered with a laugh. “What if we put them on the counter with a note for Santa to please take to them on this way out. He’s magic, he should be able to get them up there with a touch of his nose.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan sighed. “I guess that’s good enough.”

 

With the children in bed, Tony put the presents under the tree with the help of the other. They made sure they ate the cookies, drank the milk, put the oats and carrots in the outside trash and placed the bowls on the floor by the chimney.

 

The sound of giggles woke Tony up around seven, his heart sinking to his stomach at the thought of his children not waking him to open their presents. That’s when he realized, they had never done this before. Racing to the play room, he prayed that they hadn’t decided to open them without him.

 

“Hi daddy!” Rylie giggled.

 

“Hi My Tony!” Ryan put down his crayons. “We were making cards for everyone.”

 

“They are beautiful,” Tony looked around, shocked to see nothing disturbed. “Do you want to open presents?”

 

“Yes, please.” Ryan giggled. “Can I get everyone up now?”

 

“Go for it! I have something I have to get out of my bedroom.” Tony hurried to get the last gift from his room, placing it under the tree towards the back.

 

Everyone opened presents, Ryan and Rylie so excited to get clothes, books, movies, blocks, a wide variety of other toys. There were paints and magic markers, new coloring books, shoes, boots, snow suits. Snow toys and bikes for both children.

 

“This was awesome!” Ryan looked around at everything everyone had opened. “Does everyone like their presents?”

 

Grace and Greg were full of smiles and tears, they loved what the little boy and his daddy got them. Gibbs was beyond words, his heart so full.

 

Tony hurried to pick up the wrapping paper so the children could play. He had placed the last piece of paper in the trash bag before he picked up his children to hug them. “I love you so much. Thank you for all my presents.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ryan smiled. “That was the best part! I love Christmas shopping!”

 

“ME too,” Tony laughed. “There is one more present, it’s pretty important and special. Why don’t you open it, Ryan.”

 

Taking the lid off the box, Ryan started crying with happiness, excitement and pure joy. Pulling the present out, he held his puppy close. “My Tony, I love it so much!”

 

 

“I’ll put him on your bed, maybe he will take a nap.” Tony suggested as he carried the elf into the bedroom. Handing him off to Grace, Tony called towards the bathroom. “He’s in the middle so you don’t have to worry about bumping him.”

 

“Thanks,” Ryan yelled back. “I need some concentration now, I can’t talk!”

 

“He’s got this thing,” Tony pointed towards the bathroom. “He does not appreciate a good conversation when he’s going.” Tony laughed. “Kid has some quirks, but they are workable.”

 

Ryan hurried out into the hallway, his dad had moved on to do the next thing on the list to get ready for Christmas! It was coming very, very soon. Stepping out into the hallway, Ryan couldn’t help but shake his head. “Nigel, you can’t be wasting this stuff, we have a big snow storm coming. I need the corn grabbers!” Ryan yelled down the hallway.


End file.
